For certain beverages there is a desire to apply an edible coating to a rim of a beverage glass. In the context of this patent application, a beverage “glass” can be formed from various materials including glass, metal, plastic, or a combination thereof. Coating the rim may include adhering an annular ring of edible particles to the rim. Examples of edible particles include sugar crystals, salt crystals, and other particulate based edible substances. Other possible edible particulate substances can include one or more of seeds, flakes, vitamin powder, crushed candy canes, cheese, and bacon bits, to name a few examples. There is a desire to improve the convenience and efficiency of applying such a coating.